Towa
|Zdjęcie=Towa.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=トワ |Rōmaji=Towa |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Ranga część 2=ANBU |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Partner=Komachi |Boruto=Nie |Shippūden=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 |Występuje w=Gra |Postać_unicode=(トワ, Towa) |Angielski=Roger Craig Smith |Specjalne_techniki=Drilling Crimson Blade, Drilling Needles, Slicing Crimson Wave |Broń=Miecz |Ranga Ninja=ANBU }} jest operacyjnym ANBU Konohagakure oraz partnerem Komachi. Pojawia się tylko w grach wideo. Umiejętności Jego główną metodą walki są ataki bliskiego zasięgu, w przeciwieństwie do jego partnerki, Komachi. Dodatkowo do jego normalnego tatuażu członka ANBU na lewym ramieniu, ma też specjalny tatuaż na swoim prawym ramieniu. Ten tatuaż jest używany jako jego główna broń; przesyła on swoją czakrę przez tatuaż, aby rozprzestrzenić go po całym ciele, co nie wygląda inaczej niż Przeklęta Pieczęć Orochimaru, może on też ukształtować to ze swojego ciała w broń, przesyłając to przez swoje ostrze, aby zaatakować oraz aby utworzyć zaostrzone bronie z niczego, jak wiertła, czy pazury. Opis Fabuły left|250px|thumb|Towa z zaprzyjaźnionymi ANBU. Akcja fabuły rozpoczyna się, kiedy Towa i Komachi walczą z dwoma poszukiwanymi ninja, którzy milczą, kiedy próbują z nimi porozmawiać. Dwoje ANBU decyduje się wyciągnąć siłą odpowiedzi z ninja, ponieważ ich intencje nie są znane. Pomimo wygrania walki, Towa i Komachi gubią dwóch ninja, którzy uciekają po klęsce. Śledząc dwójkę, Towa i Komachi trafiają do wioski, która została całkowicie zniszczona, i dwójka wywnioskowała, że z jakiegoś powodu, mieszkańcy zaczęli walczyć przeciwko sobie. ANBU mówią sprawozdanie Konohagakure i rozpoczynają dochodzenie. Towa i Komachi w końcu pojawiają się z kolejnych raportem do Tsunade, który zawierał informacje na temat tego czego dowiedzieli się w wiosce. Później w historii, dwóch ANBU wyśledzili i namierzyli Kagurę, która oznajmia,że manipulowała ich dochodzeniem przez cały czas, mówiąc, iż oni odnaleźli tylko wskazówki, że ona opuściła dla nich, i że jej planem nie było zniszczenie Konohy, tylko zwabienie do walki Hokage,Tsunade, oraz zabicie jej w akcie zemsty za długo trwałą urazę. Towa i Komachi łączą się w walce z Kagurą, ale obaj przegrywają z nią. Gdy dwóch ANBU zostało pokonanych, nadzieja na pokonanie Kagury lub zgłoszenia jej lokalizacji oraz wymyślenie zapasowego planu wydają się stracone, dopóki Kakashi i Sakura nie pojawiają się, by walczyć z Kagurą. Towa, dziwnie, nie był widziany po tym. On i Komachi prawdopodobnie uciekli, by ostrzec Tsunade na temat planów Kagury, zachęcając ją do konfrontacji z nią, wkrótce po tym. Gry Wideo Towa występuje w tych grach: Ciekawostki * Towa oznacza "wieczność", co najprawdopodobniej odnosi się do niezmienności tatuażu. Towa to także nazwa podwójnych miast w Japonii, znalezionych w Fukushimie ,Iwate, Kochi, i niegdyś w prefekturach Yamaguchi i Miyagi. *W obu grach, w innych dialogach niż tych z fabuły, Towa i Komachi korzystają z kilku tych samych zwrotów. Jedyna różnica w ich mobie jest taka, że Towa ma tendencję do przerw pomiędzy pierwszym i drugim słowem w każdym zdaniu, a Komachi mówi je bez przerw. W sumie, obydwoje wydają się być bardzo podobni pod względem ich osobowości, jak powinno być wśród prawdziwych ANBU, i wydaje się, że ukrywają ich tożsamość, upodabniając się do standardów grupy Czarnych Jednostek. Cytaty *''"Wszystko dla Wioski Liścia"'' *''"Przepraszam. To tylko misja"'' *''"Misja zakończona."'' *''"Zerwać to!"'' Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:ANBU Kategoria:Postacie